


splinters suck and so does love

by ruuinxs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, Unrequited Love, just sad, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuinxs/pseuds/ruuinxs
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi was a needle.Atsumu hated needles.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	splinters suck and so does love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Take a quick angst I wrote in the middle of class :P I live for sad Sakuatsu hhhhhhh
> 
> Not beta read im too lazy im procrastinating on work :’)
> 
> Warning: In this fic, there is slight reference to homophobia, and also very light description of gore so if you have a phobie of needles please be careful reading :)))
> 
> yes i have a phobia of needles this legit hurt for a solid second iM- EnjOY

Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Sakusa Kiyoomi was a needle.

He was a sharp, vile needle that catches into the first layer of skin and pierces through it, deeper and deeper until all that’s left is the raw, burning sting of an open wound.

And Atsumu had the needle stuck in him; in his arm, in the tips of his fingers, in his heart.

A simple brush of the shoulders, a simple second of eye contact- It shoved the needle further, nerves caught aflame and pain straight to the brain. Words spilling out his mouth, out of Sakusa’s mouth, but never to each other.

No, they agreed, never to each other.

Watching as Sakusa sat in his MSBY jacket, posture elegant and strong, intimidating, as he spoke into the microphone hooked into his ear.

“I personally work well with others. I can’t perform well without my teammates, and though I may not seem like it, I need them. I rely on them.”

Liar.

Sakusa Kiyoomi doesn’t need anyone, nor does he care about anyone. He was a silver needle, he reflected the light of everything around him and glowed. But that was it. He used the light to glow, but when you take away the light, he becomes harmful. The needle disappears though it’s still there, and one wrong move can force drops of blood. It doesn’t care about glowing. Sakusa does not need to glow.

“And how do you feel about romantic relationships? Are you involved in any at the moment?”

Atsumu shoved his dull nail into his thumb, as if he was trying to remember the pain of the needle pressing into his skin. The scene around him was frozen, just words and words entering and leaving his brain, unconscious- unaware. It was almost like he wasn’t there.

He wish he wasn’t there.

“Relationships waste time. I find no need for them. No insult to those who do, but they set you back. You can’t get hurt or stopped if there’s no room for hesitation and distraction.”

The news lady nodded at the response.

Fuck Sakusa Kiyoomi and his honest words. Fuck his ability to recite everything he’s believed since the beginning, everything he felt- so- so blatantly. 

“And you, Miya-san?”

Atsumu unnoticeably jerked at the question.

“I think,” he answered rather quickly, an attempt to ignore black eyes from staring into his school. “I think that Sakusa-san is correct.”

Sakusa-san. 𝘚𝘢𝘬𝘶𝘴𝘢-𝘴𝘢𝘯. In Kiyoomi’s mind, the name repeated in his head over and over again. No ‘Omi-kun,’ no teasing tone. No truth. Atsumu was lying. He had to be lying. 

“Really, Miya-san?”

“Yes. There is, of course a need for them, in my opinion, but otherwise- They get in the way.”

Kiyoomi was overthinking. That was it. Simple. 

It didn’t mean anything.

-

“Atsumu.”

He dared breathe the name. The blonde whipped his head over his shoulder, eyes widened.

Sakusa was going to regret this.  
“Did you really mean what you said?” 

Atsumu’s Adam apple bobbed in his throat. 

“Of course.”

Sakusa squinted in the dingy light of an underground parking garage, trying to read Atsumu’s face.

He couldn’t.

Atsumu sighed, a chuckle hidden in between, and he took a step forward. And another, and another- Until he was facing Sakusa, a few steps in front of him. If he reached out, he could touch Sakusa’s face, and hold him.

He didn’t.

“As you said, Sakusa-san. They’re a waste of time,” he repeated Sakusa’s words back to him, a smile on his face, head tilted every-so-slight.

“You even told me yourself-“

“I didn’t mean it!” Sakusa practically shouted, the echo of his bag dropping on the ground echoing between concrete.

“I didn’t mean it! And- and after your brother told me, I didn’t know how to feel! I was confused and unsure-“

“You told me I was disgusting! You told me I didn’t deserve to love you, because it ‘hurt’ you-“

“I was in denial! I love you, Atsumu! I know that now. I know I love you. And you love me too! And you’re pretending to 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘰-“

Atsumu scoffed loudly, interrupting Sakusa’s small rant. He dropped his head, eyebrows furrowed tightly, “I’m not pretending.”

“…What?”

“I 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, I’m not pretending! Kiyoomi, when you rejected me, when you 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴, I believed it! I wallowed in self pity for far too long after that! But, he was there when you weren’t. Shinsuke held my head up for me when you cut it off.”

Sakusa stared in disbelief at his words.

“You 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 me,” he says, as if trying to convince Atsumu- trying to convince 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 - and Atsumu turned around.

He pulled the needle out of his heart, throwing it away where it can never get to him again.

Sakusa fell there. Sakusa will never get to him again.

He’ll make sure of it.

“No. I don’t.”


End file.
